1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and methods of connecting shielded cables to the electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 13 shows a conventional electrical connector. A length of outer sheath g is removed from a shielded cable a so that shield wires b and a signal line c are separated. The shield wires b are put together into a shield braid and connected to the contact terminal e of a connector proper d. The signal line c is connected by insulation replacement, for example, to the contact terminal f of the connector proper d.
However, in the above conventional electrical connector, it is necessary to connect separately the shield wires b and the signal line c to the contact terminals e and f, respectively, making it difficult to mechanize the connection operation. In addition, since some shield wires c are removed from the shielded cable, there is little or no shield effect on the signal line.